Drive my TARDIS
by Shortyblackwell
Summary: This is a tale about how the Beatles find out something about themselves...with the help of the Doctor! The doctor has a companion named Nikola! Read, and Review!
1. Chapter 1 Shortyblackwell

**This is written by...(Again,) SOME of the Paperback Writers! Nikola is only 14, so she will not fall in love with _ANYONE!_**

* * *

There once was a baby that traveled with the Doctor ever since she was a little girl. The girl's parents were on a picnic, when she crawled away, and found a patch of rocks. Her parents were _sure_ it was just a patch of rocks, but they weren't. The Doctor had been there years before, and smashed a Weeping Angel with a Sledge Hammer. He thought the shards were harmless, and would sink into the ground, but they had resurfaced over the long years. The baby, being the curious thing she was, picked up a rock, and was instantly transported to when the Doctor smashed it.

"Well 'ello, there," He said, "Who're you then?" He asked. The baby gurgled at him, "Hello Nikola! Now is that with a "ch", or with a "k"?" He asked. The baby looked at him, and he instantly felt he was responsible for her. He carried her into the TARDIS, and shut the door.

**(14 years later) **

"DOCTOR HURRY UP! WE'LL BE LATE!" Nikola yelled.

"We won't be late! This is a time machine! If we miss it, we can go back!" He said stumbling into the main room in the TARDIS.

"What happened to 'You can't go messin about with your timeline! You'll make the universe EXPLODE!'" She said chuckling at her own impression of him.

"You will...but if we miss it _entirely _we can go back, and go to it!" He said, "Now let's go!" He said. They stepped out of the Tardis, and looked at their ever changing surroundings. They were in the middle of London, and there was a crowd of girls running towards them. They did the best thing that came to mind, RUN! They ran until they tried to round a corner. Someone grabbed the Doctor's arm, and pulled him aside.

"What? You're not John!" a long haired boy said.

"Yeah, I am! I'm John Smith!" He said, "Nice to meet you! This is my lovely assistant, Nikola," He said turning to where Nikola should've been, "Nikola?" He said. He turned around, and looked back at the 3 boys in front of him.

"I think he's a nutter!" one said.

"No, there was definitely a girl with him!" The third said.

"Maybe I _am _a nutter! Maybe _you're_ a nutter! For all I know this John fellow is just your Imaginary Friend!" The doctor said just confusing them. Meanwhile John Lennon, and Nikola were running away from the girls.

"Who're you?" John asked.

"Nikola!" She said quickly losing her speed, and running out of breath, "Can we stop, or is it too late for that?" She asked. John looked at her, as she slowly fell into the crowd.

"NIKOLA!" He yelled. John stopped and ducked. The girls ran past, and thought they were still chasing a Beatle. John looked behind him to see a girl sitting criss-cross on the ground completely untouched. She had her eyes closed, and looked to be asleep.

"Nikola?" He asked, he nudged her arm. She jumped, and looked at him.

"What'd you do that for?" She asked.

"Well, I was afraid you were hurt, or something," He said, "Where you from anyway?" He asked.

"October 21st 2015," She said, "Do you want to know exactly where?" She asked.

"Sure, you'll probably won't give me a real place anyway!" He said shrugging.

"It's real alright! I was last on Barcelona!" She said.

"Don't you mean _in_ Barcelona, not _on_?" He asked. She shook her head._  
_

"No, I mean on," She said, "Who're you anyway?" She asked, "And any particular reason you were being chased?" She asked.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" He said walking off.

"WAIT UP!" Nikola said running after him.

"Do you know where we are, or how to get to the studio?" John asked.

"No, do you?" She asked.

"I wouldn't have asked if I _knew_!" He shouted, rolling his eyes, "Now come on!" He said.

"Not til you tell me who you are!" She said.

"FINE! I'm John Lennon, I am almost 24, and I play rhythm guitar, and mouth organ!" He said, "Happy now? Any other girl your age would be freaking out right now!" John said.

"Like them?" Nikola asked pointing at the flood of girls coming towards them.

"Yeah," He said slowly, "You might want to run," He said. John's mind was running about 1.6 million miles an hour, while Nikola sat very still.

"What're you doin?" John asked.

"I'm preparing for the oncoming flood, like Noah," She said gesturing to the mass of girls.

"How's that gonna help you?" He asked.

"I'm good at going unnoticed." She said quietly, "I can teach you too, but only if you want," She said. John nodded, and sat next to her.

"What do I do?" He asked.

"Clear your mind, and close your eyes." She took his hand, and took a deep breath. John tensed a bit when she took his hand in hers. John felt like he was asleep, but knew what was going on around him. He opened his eyes, and saw no girls, and he was no longer was holding Nikola's hand. He looked over to where she was, and saw her lying on her back, and looking pale. He jumped at the sight of his friends, and a rather tall dark haired man. He looked from Nikola to John.

"How'd you do that?" He asked, "An entire armada of Sicorax couldn't do that. And no offence to you, but you don't look like the kind that would knock out a 14 year old girl!" He said. John just stared, as the doctor picked her up, and carried her away.

"HEY!" John yelled, "HEY MISTER! YOU FORGOT HER...bag" He said realizing he couldn't hear him.


	2. Chapter 2 Starkiller

Chapter Two

"What're we going to do now?" Paul asked as John held Nikola's bag dejectedly.

"It's obvious, isn't it? Go after them," Ringo said.

"I can still see them," George agreed. "If escaping mad girls on a daily basis has taught us anything, it should be running."

The Fab Four ran after The Doctor and Nikola, the latter having been set down after her insistence that it was nothing and she was quite alright. They somehow had aquired a motorbike along the way, which John didn't remember them having before. It seemed as though they were riding to an old fashioned police box.

"Don't see many of those nowadays, do you?" George commented as he gestured to the police box.

"'EY, MISTER!" John yelled again. The Doctor turned around. The Beatles had finally reached the Time Lord and his companion, and John said again, "You forgot... your bag."

Nikola took it from his hand and smiled at him, "Thank you, John." The Doctor nodded slowly in agreement.

"Yes, thank you," he agreed, still eyeing the band. "Nikola, would you put the bike inside the TARDIS?" Niola nodded and began to roll the bike inside the police box (whatever a TARDIS was) when John spoke again.

"How're you going to fit that bike inside that tiny police box?"

Nikola and The Doctor shared a knowing smile before Nikola replied with a twinkle in her eye, "It's much bigger on the inside than it is on the outside. Want to see?"

"Sure," George, Ringo and John agreed. Paul followed the other three, muttering about how Brian was going to kill them.

"Welcome to the TARDIS," Nikola said will she rolled the motorbike down a corridor.

"Whoa... What the hell is this thing? And who are you two?" John asked suspiciously.

The Doctor stepped in front of them, ready to recite the lines he had recited so many times in his long life, "I'm The Doctor, and that was my companion, Nikola. What we're standing in is my TARDIS."

"Doctor who?" Paul asked him. The Doctor chuckled.

"Just The Doctor."

"What's a TARDIS?" Ringo asked in disbelief, looking outside at the police box exterior, then back inside with the rest of his bandmates.

"It stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space," Nikola told them, returning to The Doctor's side. "We can travel anywhere through space and time."

"The question is, though, where do you want to go?"


End file.
